100 Ways to Piss Off Romania
by Mizore no Kitsune
Summary: Crack ways to piss of that smexy vampire...


**Mizore:** Yeah, I know it's crack and doesn't make any sence. Oh well, I don't own Romania or anything else...

* * *

1. Kidnap Transylvania.

2. Force-feed Romania garlic.

3. Force-feed Transylvania garlic.

4. Cover Transylvania's bed with ashes, then while she sleeps kidnap her and lay a bloody stake on her floor.

5. Show him Hungania fanfics.

6. Show him Transtein fanfics.

7. Give him Twilight merchandise for his birthday.

8. Give Transylvania Twilight merchandise for her birthday.

9. Beat him at gymnastics.

10. Have Hungary beat him up.

11. Burn his Vlad the Impaler plushies.

12. Burn Transylvania's Vlad the Impaler plushies.

13. Stalk him.

14. Stalk Transylvania.

15. Have Prussia stalk him.

16. Have Prussia stalk Transylvania.

17. Tell Belarus that Russia is pretending to be Romania again.

18. Hide his wand.

19. Burn his books on magik.

20. Tackle him randomly.

21. Hide his hat.

22. Hide his earring.

23. Clean his room.

24. Switch all the songs on his Ipod with music from Hungary's Ipod.

25. Remind him that Chad had the flag first.

26. Switch his 'cherry juice' with Hawaiian Punch.

27. Show him Romerica fanfics.

28. Photoshop a picture to look like he and Prussia were kissing.

29. Take a picture of he and Hungary hugging.

30. Introduce him to Prumania Forever.

31. Hide his Bat-phone.

32. Force him to take the semeuke quiz.

33. Dress up like the ghost of Erzsébet Báthory and haunt his house.

34. Dress up like the Bride of Dracula for Halloween then chase after him.

35. Get lost in the woods for three hours with Transylvania.

36. Have Prussia imitate Germany then have him start talking about gasoline.

37. Tell Russia that Romania wants to 'become one again'.

38. Imitate Bela Lugosi around him.

39. Show him how you filed your left canine so that you could 'finally be just like him'.

40. Burn his house down with a Hungarian Horntail.

41. Take him to the dentist to get that fang filed back to a normal shape.

42. Get lost in the woods with him for three hours.

43. Go on a ten hour road trip, get 'lost' at the five hour mark, but don't say anything to him until the nine and a half hour mark.

44. Force Transylvania to take the semeuke quiz.

45. Dye his hair pink.

46. Give him a French maid's costume for his birthday.

47. Dye Transylvania's hair the most awful shade of green.

48. Replace his shampoo with hair dye.

49. Lock him in a closet with France.

50. Lock Transylvania in a closet with France.

51. Give him boxers that say "Russian Property" for his birthday.

52. Give Transylvania panties that say "Hungarian Property" for her birthday.

53. Tell him how Hungary should have been given Transylvania.

54. Give Transylvania a French maid's costume for her birthday.

55. Give him a Prince Albert in his sleep.

56. Sign him up for Hungarian classes.

57. Tease him about being the only country that had to use violence to get away from Soviet Russia

58. Annoy him to the point that he threatens to invade you.

59. Say "oil" in a Russian accent.

60. Say "oil" in a German accent.

61. Mention "SovRoms" around him.

62. Paint his house pink.

63. Vote him as the most corrupt country.

64. Give him cozonac spiked with aphrodisiacs.

65. Confuse 'Budapest' with 'Bucharest'.

66. Remind him of Vlad the Impaler's… techniques.

67. Walk up to him and say "Hungary and Transylvania are screwing" then hightail it the fuck out of here.

68. Hide his spell book.

69. Burn his mandrake root so he cannot protest the new tax on witches.

70. Set his hair on fire.

71. Paint on his house "Chad Had The Flag First~".

72. Bring up Operation Tidal Wave.  
73. Make lewd gestures towards him during meetings.

74. Make lewd gestures towards Transylvania randomly.

75. Duct tape him to a chair and make him watch twelve hours of Boys Love.

76. Hide the mind soap and brain bleach after the twelve hours are up.

77. Set all the clocks in his house forwards by two hours and fourteen minutes.

78. Hide alarm clocks all around the house set to go off at five minute intervals.

79. Spam his email with random Boys Love pictures, using a different email address every time.

80. Buy him a pink dress for his birthday.

81. Bring up the Treznea and Ip Massacre.

82. Tell France that Romania asked for him to give him some romantic advice.

83. Tell Russia that America and Romania are planning to gang up on him because the Romanian-American Freedom Alliance (RAFA) was created.

84. Before a meeting, hide all of his suits and clothes except for one that has the Hungarian flag embroidered on it and stitched underneath is "FUCK YEAH".

85. Paint the flag of Soviet Russia on his roof.

86. Give him a tattoo while he's asleep so that it looks like blood is dripping out of his mouth.

87. Ask him why he doesn't sparkle when he's in the sun.

88. While he is asleep, switch all of his books with volumes of _Twilight_.

89. Have America force him to read the book series mentioned above.

90. Remind him about Czech.

91. Program his doorbell to belt out the Hungarian national anthem.

92. Program his doorbell to belt out the German national anthem from World War II.

93. Program his doorbell to belt out the national anthem of Soviet Russia.

94. Tell Russia that Romania was saying stuff about the Romanian Revolution.

95. Write "Want to visit Arges?" on a piece of paper and tape it to his back.

96. Force him—as well as other countries—to act out the Tripartite Pact.

97. Yell at him "Only Switzerland is allowed to be neutral during the Great Wars!".

98. Remind him about how all of his revolutions so far have ended bloodily.

99. Staple his hair to his pillow while he is asleep.

100. Put Gorilla Glue in his hat.


End file.
